


Dinosaur Bedtime

by yaoichan12



Series: Grayson and Co. [12]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Jim just wants the bed to himself, Kid Fic, M/M, Mention of sexytimes, Spock thinks he's right, Their son is obsessed with dinosaurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Spock's 5 year old son is obsessed with dinosaurs.  Jim thinks that he is too young to watch Jurassic Park, Spock disagrees. They make a little wager.  Wonder who will be right...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to write another fic. This in from the same universe as my other story and this is the same Grayson, just a bit older.

           Grayson Christopher Kirk loved dinosaurs.  His Grammy Amanda had given him an old Terran book filled with pictures and facts about dinosaurs when he was three and ever since, he’s been obsessed.  Sure he had other toys and books he loved, but dinosaurs were, by far, his favorite.  He had accumulated over the past few years many more books and toys.  Just recently, for his fifth birthday, Jim had gotten his son a foot and a half tall animatronic t-rex that Grayson loved making walk around the house and pretend eat his other toys.

            At the moment, Grayson was excitedly showing his Uncle Bones how the controller for the t-rex worked. Jim watched his son interacting with Bones and smiled.  Grayson’s blue eyes were shining bright as he excitedly told Bones about the toy.  He was starting to get a bit of a green blush to his face and his pointed Vulcan ears were as well.

            “Ok, Grayson, Uncle Bones has seen all your toys before.  Let’s calm down a bit.” Jim said, walking to over where they were sitting.

            “He's seen the toy before but he doesn’t know how to work the contwoller.” Grayson replied taking the controller back from Bones and looking up at his daddy.

            “Work the controller.” Jim corrected.

            “That’s what I said.” Grayson stated matter-of-factly.  Jim chuckled and looked at Bones.

            “Mini-Spock.” Jim told him.  Bones smiled and nodded.

            “He really is obsessed with dinosaurs, isn’t he,” Bones said to Jim.  They both looked to Grayson, whose attention had strayed to the corner where a pile of his toys were.

            “You’ve seen his room.  Dinosaurs everywhere.  I keep trying to give him a baseball or a toy robot and he’ll play with them for a bit, but then he goes right back to the dinos.” Jim loved when Grayson’s attention was off of dinosaurs and he and his son could play catch or build something together. 

            “It’s just a phase.  I also liked them when I was about his age.  I’m sure you did too.” Bones told him.  Jim nodded.

            “I did. But my dinosaur phase only lasted a little bit.  Sam and I watched that old Jurassic Park movie when I was seven; scared the shi—stuffing out of me.” Jim and Bones glanced at Grayson to make sure he didn’t hear his almost flub of a bad word.  Grayson was looking over at them.

            “What’s Juwassic Park?” He asked.  Bones let out a laugh, “Of course he’d only hear that.”

            “It’s an old Terran movie, from the 20th century. It’s about dinosaurs, but it’s too scary for you to watch at your age.” Jim told his son. 

            “DINOSAUR MOVIE?! I can watch it! It won’t be too scawy!” Grayson had gotten up and wrapped his little arms around his daddy’s legs, his head just barely came up to Jim’s waist.  Jim smiled down at him and patted his blonde head.

            “Grayson, it will be too scary for you.  It was for me when I was just a couple years older than you.”

            “No, it won’t.  I’m five now—a big boy.  I can watch it.” Grayson’s blue eyes shining brightly up his daddy, giving him a pleading look.

            “No, Grayson.  How about another movie? There’s one I'm sure you'd like, I think it’s called _Walking With Dinosaurs_.  There is a guy in it that looks a lot like your Uncle Bones.”

            “What?” Bones questioned, looking at Jim.  Jim waved him off, muttering “Not now Bones.”

            “What if Sa-mekh says I can watch it?” Grayson was still holding tightly on Jim.

             Jim sighed, “Grayson…”

            “I’ll go get him!” Grayson exclaimed, letting go of his daddy and running off into the other room.  Jim looked over at Bones and rolled his eyes.

            "You know the hobgoblin isn’t going to tell him no." Bones said to Jim. Jim nodded and then felt through his bond with Spock, the moment Grayson had found him.  He also knew that Grayson was dragging Spock back to the room.  Sure enough, through the arched doorway, Grayson came in, dragging his sa-mekh by the hand.  Spock raised one of his slanted eyebrows at his bond mate. 

            “Dad, tell daddy I can watch the Juwassic Park movie.” Grayson demanded. Spock again raised his eyebrow.

            “What is our child talking about, Jim?” Spock asked. 

            “Jurassic Park is an old Terran movie about dinosaurs, but it’s too scary for Grayson to watch.”

            “Grayson is an intelligent child.  I believe he will not be scared over a movie about dinosaurs.  He hardly is ever scared.”

            “Really, Spock?  Do you not remember the robotic teddy bear Scotty made for him for his second birthday?  It scared him so bad you had to stomp on and crush the bear before Grayson stopped crying. And anyway, this is different. Spock, the movie scared me when I was a little older than him.  He’ll get scared and then be up all night with me.”

            “No. I. Won’t.” Grayson starting whining.

            “Grayson.” Spock warned, looking down at him.  Grayson just stared back up him with puppy dog eyes, his bottom lip sticking out a bit in a pout. Spock internally sighed and looked over to his T'hy'la.  Through their mental link he said _“Jim, I believe it would not be a problem for our son to watch the Terran film.”_

_“No. Spock, seriously, he'll get scared.”_

_“Illogical. He is infatuated with these prehistoric terrestrial vertebrates and has numerous books and data files about them.  Many of the pictures depict them eating one another and he has not shown any fear of such depictions. He has even described such acts as “cool”.  Furthermore, just because you became frightened after watching the film, does not mean that our son will.”_   Spock ended his comments by slightly cocking his head to the side and giving Jim an almost smirk. 

           Jim was annoyed and mentally let Spock know it. He received a sense of what could be described as amusement from Spock.

_“Fine.  We will watch the movie with him, but you are responsible for him tonight.  That means that if he wakes up scared, for any reason, you are the one who will deal with him.  You will not fake being asleep and make me get up, like you usually do. YOU will get up. YOU will take care of him and any illogical fear that woke him. And under no circumstance will you come to me for help.  You think he’ll be fine and not be scared, you deal with the consequences.”_

          “Have y’all forgotten we’re in the room?  You two need to stop with the ESP talking.” Bones interjected.  Jim looked over at him then back to Spock.

          “It is not ESP, doctor.  You are fully aware that Jim and I can…” Spock started.

          “ESP, hobgoblin voodoo, whatever it is, it’s creepy.” Bones interrupted.

          “Anyway,” Jim said. “We have come to an agreement and Grayson can watch the movie.”

          “YAY! I’m going to get gwammy and sa'mekh'al so they can watch it too!” Grayson yelled out and then went running out of the room in search of his grandparents.

           Jim looked at Spock and grinned. “He’s going to be all yours tonight and I’m going to have the bed all to myself.”

           Spock raised his eyebrow again. “Negative. He will not be scared and I will not have to leave our bed.”

          “Whatever you say, Spockums.”

          “Do not call me that. Also, in this agreement, I believe that I am entitled to something if I am proved correct and Grayson is not scared.”

          “Fine, if you’re proved right and he isn’t scared, then I will…hmmm…then tomorrow night I will let you fuck me while I wear those red and black heart panties you like so much.” Jim saw Spock’s nostrils flare a bit, his brown eyes darkening, and a feeling of lust flashed through their bond. Jim smirked and licked his lips.

          “God-dammit you two! I’m still in the room!” Bones cried out. “I’m a doctor, not a porn director! Agh! I don't want to hear about that shit! Brain bleach, I need brain bleach!” Bones kept repeating loudly, stomping out of the room.  Jim let out laugh and followed after him.

* * *

 

           Jim had managed to find the movie and download it so that they could all watch it in the living room.  Sarek hadn’t wanted to watch the movie but one pleading look from his grandson and he caved, causing Jim and Amanda to laugh a bit.  Grayson lounged on the couch between his dads, curled up against Jim, his feet in Spock’s lap.

           Grayson had been just fine throughout the movie and only jumped a couple times, especially the t-rex made his appearance.  After the movie cut off, Grayson sat there quiet for a bit then jumped to the floor and burst out, “That was sooooo cool! Can we watch it again? Are there other movies?!”  Jim, Amanda, and Bones started laughing while Sarek and Spock stared blankly at the humans.

          “That’s enough for one night, sweetie.” Amanda told her grandson.  “It’s just about your bed time.”

           “Yes. Bedtime.” Jim said.  “Let’s tell everyone goodnight and get our pjs on, okay?” Grayson nodded and went to give his grandparents a hug goodnight. He yawned a goodnight to his Uncle Bones and then followed his daddy upstairs and down the hall to his room.  Jim helped him into his starship pajamas and sent him to the bathroom to brush his teeth.  Spock came into the room as Jim was pulling back the covers to Grayson’s bed.

           “He was not scared, ashayam.” Spock stated.  Jim smiled a bit and shook his head.

           “Not yet. He has to sleep through the night for you to win.” Jim looked over to Spock and held out his index and middle fingers for a Vulcan kiss, which Spock met.  Jim then leaned up a little and gave Spock a caste kiss on the lips.  He pulled back and leered, “You know I’m going to be right.”  Spock opened his mouth to argue, but then he immediately closed it and shook his head slightly.

            Grayson came back into his room, grabbed a book from his bookcase, handed it to his daddy and then climbed into his bed.  Spock tucked him in and Jim sat beside him and started to read. 

* * *

 

             Jim and Spock were in bed a few hours later.  Spock had tried to coax Jim into fooling around before going to sleep, but Jim had laughed and said not tonight because he was sure Grayson would wake soon.  Spock had just laid on his back and stared at the ceiling while Jim curled up next to him, his head resting on Spock’s chest.

            Both were peacefully asleep, when they felt Grayson became frightened through their parental bonds with him and then heard him scream and come running down the hall toward their room.  They both shot up in bed but Jim quickly realized what was going to happen and just laid back down on his side to go back to sleep.  Spock got up and met a panicked Grayson at the door.

            “Velociwaptor! Velociwaptor in my closet!” Grayson yelled, climbing up into Spock’s arms. Spock held his son to his chest and felt amusement from Jim through their bond with an echoing of “I told you” leaking through.  Spock glanced over at his bond mate in bed, who he knew was feigning sleep.  He then started rubbing his son’s back and projecting calmness to him through their parental bond.

           “There are no velociraptors on Vulcan.” Spock told Grayson, who was clutching his dad’s pajama top in a death grip.

           “Spock, I’m trying to sleep. Please take your son back to bed.” Jim called from the bed, snuggling into the covers. “I love you Grayson, night-night.”

            Spock glanced at Jim again then headed back to Grayson’s room with the child still clutching onto him.  When they reached the doorway Grayson started shaking his head.  Spock could feel his terrified mind projecting out to him.

            “No, dad! The velociwaptor!”

            “Grayson, my son, there are no prehistoric terrestrial vertebrates in your room or on Vulcan.  You must calm your mind.”  Spock walked them over to Grayson’s bed and sat down.  He rubbed his back and kept projecting calmness and peace to his son.

            “There is a velociwaptor in my closet and that little spitting dilophosauwus under my bed.” Grayson started sniffling, burying his face into Spock’s chest. Spock gave an internal sigh and tried to reach Jim through their mental link, but Jim was blocking him a bit and was still projecting the “I Told You” at him. _This will be a long night_ , Spock thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

            Jim awoke about six in the morning and felt lonely.  He knew he had kicked Spock out of the room to take care of Grayson but he had kind of hoped that his husband would’ve been able to come back to bed.  Jim got out of bed and headed out of his room to his son’s just a few doors down the hall.

            The door was open and Jim stepped inside.  He stopped just past the doorway and suppressed a laugh.  Spock was sitting in their son’s closet holding a lirpa, Grayson’s bed was turned on its side and up against the wall, and there was a blanket fort in the middle of the room.  Jim guessed that his son was inside the fort because their sehlat, Max, was half in the fort with his lower body and tail sticking out of it.

            Jim smiled and walked over to the closet, “Had a good night?” Jim asked.

            “It was…eventful,” Spock sighed out. Jim quietly sat down next to him in the closet and looked out at the room.

            “Eventful, huh?  Why are you in the closet?”

            “If I am in the closet then the velociraptor is not,” Spock told him.

            “Logical.  And the bed?”

            Spock glanced to the upturned bed, “If there is no under the bed then there is no dilophosaurus under it.”

            “Your logic or our son’s?” Jim questioned.

            “Our son's.”

            Jim lightly chuckled and leaned against his mate, “When did you make the blanket fort?”

            “Four point six three hours ago.  Grayson insisted that it was the only way the dinosaurs could not get him.  Once it was finished, Max came into the room and laid under it with our son.”

            “Partially under it,” Jim corrected. “Is Grayson asleep?”

            “Yes.  He fell asleep three point eight one hours ago.”

            “It’s a good thing that he doesn’t have school today.  Well, let’s let him sleep for until about nine-ish. Then we’ll put him to bed a little earlier tonight.”

            Spock nodded.

            “I missed you last night,” Jim told his mate.

            “I missed you as well, however, you insisted that I stay up and take care of our son.”

            Jim huffed out a laughed and nodded, “Yeah, well, you always fake being asleep so I end up having to get up with him.”

            “I get up and meditate with him,” Spock told him.

            “Yes, but he usually ends up falling right to sleep after fifteen minutes of meditating.  You never get up if he wets the bed or has a bad dream or anything like that.”

            “I will try to help more often, ashayam,” Spock told him.

            They sat there together for a little while before Jim decided it was time to get up.

            “I’m going to go shower and get ready for the day.  Do you want to join me?"

            “Negative.  Grayson could awake at any moment and I do not wish for him to be upset that I am not here.”

            Jim smiled at them and kissed his Vulcan on the cheek before getting up.  He walked over to the fort and carefully looked inside.  Their son was so adorable, curled up next to Max sound asleep and cuddling his stuffed sehlat.  He then went to the door and stopped and looked back to his husband.

            _Do you want me bring you anything? Tea?_ Jim asked him through their bond.

            Spock shook his head, _I am not in need of any nourishment at the moment.  I will sit here and meditate until Grayson awakes._

_Alright, just let me know if you want anything._

* * *

 

About an hour later, Jim was sitting at the breakfast table with Amanda, eating some breakfast.

            “How was Grayson last night?” Amanda asked.

            “He kept Spock up half the night.  He’s sleeping in a blanket fort while Spock is keeping guard with a lirpa in the closet,” Jim told her.

            Amanda laughed, “Well, that is something.  What about you? Were you up with them?”

            “Nope, I told Spock before we watched the movie that if his son was scared that he was Spock’s problem for the night.”

            “Ah, how logical.  It was Spock’s idea that Grayson was old enough to watch the movie.”

            “Exactly,” Jim said.

            “Is Grayson’s asleep?” Amanda asked.

            “Yeah.  Spock said he fell asleep around 3ish, so we’re going to let him sleep until nine-ish.”

            “That’s good.  Then you can maybe skip nap-time and put him to bed early so you can get his schedule back tomorrow.”

            “Sounds like a plan.”

* * *

 

            Spock woke Grayson up a little after nine and had him take a quick shower and get ready for the day.  Grayson started off a bit groggy but then quickly woke up when Spock tried to get him to put on a dinosaur shirt. He grabbed the shirt from his father and threw it to the side before running out of the room. He ran straight down stairs and right to his daddy who was sitting on the couch.

            “Daddy!” Grayson exclaimed, climbed into his dad’s lap.  “I don’t like dinosaurs!”

            Jim adjusted his son on his lap and held him to him, “Oh, sweetie, you love dinosaurs.  You just got a little scared because of that movie.”

            “I don’t like dinosaurs,” Grayson fussed into his daddy’s chest. Jim carded a hand through his son’s hair and held him as Spock walked into the room holding a turquoise shirt.

            _Does that have dinosaurs on it?_ Jim asked.

            _It has nothing on it,_ Spock replied, walking over to them.  He handed the shirt to Jim and watched his mate manage to get his son into the shirt.

            “Do you want some breakfast?” Jim asked his son.  Grayson nodded.

            “Do you want pancakes or waffles?”

            Grayson gave him a little smile, “Waffles and bacon.”

            Jim smiled at him and nodded, “Okay then.  Waffles and bacon it is.”

* * *

 

            Later that day, Grayson was still having some issue with dinosaurs and insisting that he didn’t like them at all.

            “Grayson, that movie you watched was scary, wasn’t it?” Jim questioned.

            His son nodded.

            “Well, how about we watch another dinosaur movie that isn’t scary.  I know some that are really happy.”

            “Weally?” Grayson asked.

            “Yeah.  Would you like to watch a happy one?”

            Grayson nodded and Jim smiled at him.

            “Okay, well why don’t you go see if your grandparents want to watch it as well, okay?”

            “Okie dokie!” Grayson said and then rushed out of the room.  Jim picked up his PADD and looked for a happy, kid-friendly, dinosaur movie.

* * *

 

            Jim put on the _Walking with Dinosaurs_ for his son and was happy that there were no scary images in it.  Some potty humor but Grayson thought it was funny so Jim just shrugged. Right after the movie turned off and Grayson said it was really good, he yawned.  It was still a couple hours before his bedtime but since they didn’t let him nap that afternoon, Jim thought an early bed was best.

            “Can I have something to dwink before bed?” Grayson asked his daddy.  Jim nodded and had his son tell his grandparents goodnight and took him into the kitchen.  He gave his son a small glass of warm milk to drink before taking him upstairs to get ready for bed.

* * *

 

            “Alright, you now know that there are not any dinosaurs in your room, right?” Jim asked, tucking his son into bed and picking up a book.

            “Absolutely none because dad scared them off,” Grayson yawned back. Jim chuckled and nodded.

            “So we’re going to stay in our own bed tonight and sleep, okie dokie?”

            Grayson yawned again and nodded.

            Spock stood in the doorway and watched his mate read the book to their son.  Grayson nodded off before Jim was finished with the book so Jim sat the book down and kissed their son on the forehead.  Spock walked over as well and kissed Grayson, too.  They then walked back downstairs to the living room where Amanda was knitting.

            “Hopefully he’ll sleep through the whole night tonight,” Jim said, sitting next to her and fiddling with her yawn. Amanda swatted at his hand and nodded.

            “I’m sure he will,” she told him.

            “If not, Spock will take care of him, right?” Jim asked looking right at his mate who was seated at a chair near them.

            “Yes, ashaya,” Spock replied as his mother giggled at them.

* * *

 

            Jim was sleeping peacefully when he felt his husbands lips kissing the back of his neck and up to behind his ear.  Jim slowly woke up and smiled, before turning over and opening his eyes.  Spock continued kissing his neck and jaw before claiming his mate’s lips in a chaste kiss.

            “What time is it?” Jim asked when they broke apart. 

            3:47 _,_ Jim heard through their bond as Spock positioned himself on top of his t’hy’la and continued to kiss and nip at his neck.  Jim stretched out underneath him and sigh, letting his Vulcan get him all excited.  Jim giggled when Spock sucked at a ticklish spot on his neck and he wrapped his arms around Spock’s back and ground his hips up into the Vulcan’s.  Spock lightly growled in his chest before claiming Jim in another kiss. 

            They didn’t hear their un-locked door open and little feet walk over to their bed until Spock suddenly stopped kissing him and sniffed at something in the air.  He then looked to the side and saw Grayson standing there staring at them. Jim pushed at Spock and the Vulcan moved off his mate. 

            “Grayson, why aren’t you in bed?” Jim asked, leaning over the side of the bed to talk to his son.

            “I had…” Grayson started but Jim interrupted him.  “Sweetie, there are no dinosaurs in your room, you need to go back to bed.”

            “Jim, he has…” Spock tried to say but Jim waved a hand at him and he went quiet.

            “Grayson, dinosaurs are extinct. They can’t come back.  Why are you scared?” Jim asked.

            “I’m not scared, daddy, I had an accident,” Grayson told him.  Jim then really looked at his son and saw that his pants were wet.

            “Oh. Well, your dad will…” Jim trailed off, turning to Spock to get him to clean Grayson and his bed up. Spock was turned onto his side with his back to Jim…feigning sleep. “No, you don’t Spock. You are soooo not asleep.”

            Spock only response was to lay there still and lightly made snoring sounds. Jim sat up on the bed and shoved at the back of his stubborn Vulcan who just ignored him and continued to fake being asleep.

            “Dad’s asleep, daddy,” Grayson told him.  Jim sighed and nodded, getting out of bed.

            _If you think we’re having sex when I come back, you are so mistaken,_ Jim told his Vulcan.

            Jim took his son’s hand and started to lead him out of the room to clean him off when he got an idea.  He looked to the Vulcan on the bed who wasn’t facing them and then looked to his son.

            “Alright, little man, let’s take off your wett pajama bottoms and underwear,” Jim said, helping his son undressed in the doorway.  He then grinned and through the wet items at his husband.  Jim and Grayson saw as the pajama pants fell to the side of the bed but the wet underwear landed right on Spock’s face.  The Vulcan immediately shot up in bed and threw the offending item off his face. He then glared at his mate who was laughing with their child. Jim then saw Spock’s face and then picked up Grayson.

            “Oh, crap…we gotta run Grayson!” Jim exclaimed, before rushing down the hallway, laughing with their son as Spock quickly followed after them.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> The panties Jim is talking about are from yandy.com; the Heartbreaker Open Back Panty ^-^


End file.
